


To the north pole and back

by starryskeyes



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, hereee, i havent written a couple a couple months, its not great but, so i wrote some gays to get into the swing of things again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryskeyes/pseuds/starryskeyes
Summary: Weiss and Phyrrha go on their first date! When After months of pining for a certain cereal box mascot,Weiss finally gets to take her out to coffee.





	

Weiss shuffled around the relatively small dorm bathroom, rummaging through the mountain of cosmetics that she had piled on the counter. she had a date with Pyrrha in less than an hour,and while the cafe they had agreed to meet at for coffee wasnt too far away, she wasn't certain how long the walk there would take.On the opposite end of the room, Weiss had already had her outfit picked out,an unusual pick for her but appealing nonetheless. it was a simple short black dress,with a rounded white collar sitting on the neck. Under it she wore black and white striped tights, finished off with low black heels. She had been introduced to the odd style by Nora,who seemed very certain that it would look good on the white haired girl.  
Placing the finishing touches on her eyeliner,she stood back to gaze at her reflection in the mirror. With a heavy sigh,she picked the numerous bottles up,placing them in their respective places as to not leave a mess. With a final glance at her reflection,she grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

Her roommates were all out as well,off to some mysterious place that they refused to disclose, meaning she would not have to endure anymore of their teasing about her date. She'd been fawning over the red head for quite a while before they began dating,and the three had made it their mission to pair them up. The catch was that Pyrrha had also had a crush on weiss,which her teammates were fully aware of. and they hadn't even told her! To think how much more simple the entire exchange could have been. It was for the best,Weiss supposed,thinking back on how worth it it had been when she kissed her and admitted her feelings.

Weiss blushes just thinking about it,and suddenly realizes exactly how nervous for this date she really was. She exists the dorm,trying to calm her nerves by thinking of the positive affirmations Ruby Blake and Yang had given her beforehand. It helped to ease her thoughts a little,or at least enough to continue down the hall,and leave the dorm building. She headed down the street in the direction her scroll told her to go,heart racing and mind swirling with how the date might go. The girl arrives all too quickly,looking at the small cozy cafe for a quiet moment before something hit her face. something...wet? Oh. It was raining. raining!? With the sudden realization,she ran inside the tiny building,into a dimly lit room that seemed to ease her nerves immediately.  
She was greeted by the smell of coffee and various pastries,and she breathed it in with a calming sigh.  
Suddenly,a woman looks in Weiss’ direction.  
“Sit wherever you like!”  
She yells, her calm voice reaching weiss from over the counter. Weiss nods and heads to a small booth next to a large window,taking a seat and looking at the rain outside, listening to the calming pitter patter of the raindrops. She spares a glance to the door when it opens,and straightens in her seat at the sight.  
“Pyrrha!” Her voices reaches her girlfriend, who quickly dashes over to the booth Weiss had chosen for them.  
“ You weren't waiting long,were you?” Her voice was apologetic as she took her seat,looking at her girlfriend with sorry eyes.  
“Not at all!” Weiss said,adding a hint of false confidence to her voice to hide her nervousness. the gravity of the situation hit her.  
“You didnt get caught in the rain did you?” she looked at her dates wet outfit,a simple red ribbed turtleneck sweater paired with black skinny jeans and black heeled ankle boots. 

“Well..” Shee started,a hint of uncertainty in her voice “ Yes,but it's quite alright!”  
She smiled at Weiss,who returned the gesture as the waitress waltzed over to their booth.  
“Sorry to keep you waiting,what can i get for you girls?”  
She gave them a kind smile and readied her pen and notebook,glancing at both of them. It was weiss who spoke first.  
“I’ll have a coffee,please” She looked at her waitresses face for approval,and upon finding it,looked to her date  
“I’ll have the black tea,thank you.” Pyrrha smiled at waitress,sending her on her way  
“I’ll be right back with that ladies”  
She sauntered over to a door and presumably into the kitchen, disappearing for the time being.

“So,” Weiss began,a hint of unease apparent in her voice, “How have you been?”.  
Her date smiled fondly,remembering the hour leading up to het date with weiss.  
“Aside from the constant bickering of our friends over the two of us,I've been doing very well! Just today they were all in my dorm and cheering me on. It was...a bit odd,but a nice gesture!” Pyrrha thought back to the paper in her pocket,where her friends handwriting smothered the lines with cheesy one liners and bad puns,some of which she never intended to use (mostly of yangs suggestion). 

The redhead look towards her date from the other side of the table,  
“And you?” She asked,her voice even and elegant as always.  
“I’ve been lovely,thank you”,she said flashing a bright smile,  
“Although you are correct about the others,they mean well but it can all be a bit overbearing sometimes.”  
Pyrrha laughed,seemingly in agreement to her girlfriends statement.

The waitress came walking over in their direction,two cups in her pale hands,each balanced perfectly on pure white saucers.  
“Excuse me,” She said,placing both on the table in front of their respective owners.  
The girls thanked her quickly,and sent her off on her way again,likely to navigate through more orders.  
Weiss’s gaze switched to her date,looking her over for a moment before lightly blushing.  
“You look wonderful,by the way…”  
pyrrhas eyes widened as her face turned a million shades of red,  
“Ah,th-thank you! you look wonderful as well!” Her words came out choppy and nervous,a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she glanced at Weiss for approval.  
A small blush crawled its way on to weisss face,and she smiled at the girl in front of het,unsure of what to say for a moment.

“Thank you! it was Nora who helped with the outfit,actually.”  
Her thoughts flashed to nora pulling her around a small shop,tossing things in Weiss's arms and shoving her into the dressing room.  
Weiss was pulled from her thoughts as a voice cut in.  
“ It looks stunning on you,she has good taste.” Pyrrha blushed and glanced away as she said it,leaving a smiling Weiss in her wake. Weiss laughed a bit,and shuffled in her seat before taking a sip of her drink. Pyrrha followed suit,pulling her cup to her lips and downing a sip of her tea when her face lit up. “The tea here is absolutely phenomenal,wouldn't you agree?” She smiled fondly around the shop,seemingly relaxed by its calmness.  
“ This is actually my first time here. I take it you come in here quite a bit?”  
Weiss looked to her date with a warm smile. She really did seem to be enjoying herself.  
“ I love it here. I first started coming in when i came to beacon,and couldn't help but to return a few times since. I treat myself to it when school's been stressful.”  
Pyrrha seemed to melt into the atmosphere as she looked around the cafe,her body relaxing into the mood itself.  
“It really is quite calming.” Weiss remarked. She definitely would take her girlfriend back her sometime.

 

As they made their way back to the school grounds,a light rain hung over them sticking a chill to their bodies and forcing them together. The streets were empty,people inside their homes and away from the damp weather that would surely find them if they ventured outside,instead sticking to the indoors to keep dry.  
“You know,” Pyrrha began, “ I almost brought an umbrella. Almost” She laughed at the irony and looked to the sky,finding something in its gloomy darkness peaceful. “I think I’m okay”  
Weiss said staring at the puddles on the street before bringing her eyes to pyrrha. “I think im okay to be in any kind of weather with you.” She smiled fondly and blushed when the redhead took her hand in her own.  
“Yeah” she said,”Me too”.

 

Their hands were still together when they reched weisss door, neither of them particularly ready to let go.  
“I hope we can do this again sometime.” The white haired girl remarked,smiling somewhat awkwardly at her girlfriend.  
“Me too,i had fun today” Pyrrha leaned in and planted a kiss on weiss cheek,turning her face a palette of red. 

“Until next time,Ms. Schnee” the red headed girl turned and walked to her own door.  
“Yeah... until next time..” A blushing Weiss watched her go,time itself seeming to stop for a moment. She placed a hand on the cheek where Pyrrha had kissed,and hoped the universe would allow it to happen again. She was pulled out of her thoughts quite literally as a hand yanked her inside her dorm room,cheers breaking the quiet that surrounded weiss moments before.

“Weiss!”  
A familiar voice called out,and she turned to see Ruby, who stood in front of both Blake and Yang, both staring at Weiss with eyebrows raised. “HOW WAS YOUR DATE!?” Ruby exploded in her friends ear again. “Ruby,quiet down would you!?” Weiss shot back,before sighing at nothing in particular.  
“And it was….amazing” She marveled,clasping both hands together 

Her teammates all shot smirks at one another,a silent communication to pull more information from their friend.  
“Sooo..” Yang spoke up,the blonde pushing Ruby out of the way to get closer to Weiss,earning a yelp of protest from her sister.  
“What happened,weiss? Give us the details!” 

“Yeah,after all you are our teammate. it'd be a shame if you got yourself into trouble and didn't tell us.” Blake's teasing voice came from across the room,the faunus sitting on her bed,a smirk shot in Weiss’ direction.  
“Wha-! I'll have you know nothing like that happened! how vulgar!” The white haired girl was blushing hard,embarrassment apparent through the red of her face. 

Weiss moved to her own bed sitting on it and smiling to herself,avoiding the eyes of her friends. 

“Well…” She began,the memories from earlier spilling from her lips.

\------

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written in months so it prob sucks and i did most editing while very tired in bed so pls ignore typos and bad grammar and shit. pls notice me also


End file.
